


【Oromë/Celegorm】黑豹

by Tyelcormo, UlfrLarynsson



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelcormo/pseuds/Tyelcormo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfrLarynsson/pseuds/UlfrLarynsson
Summary: 再次离开纳国斯隆德后的第三个月，凯勒巩在林地里见到了一只黑豹。
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Oromë, 欧三, 欧罗米/凯勒巩
Kudos: 16





	【Oromë/Celegorm】黑豹

**Author's Note:**

> *私设如山  
> *兽交  
> *一个可能有点精神失常的三  
> *配图来自伟大的深黑幻梦实现家@Ulfr_Larynsson

林地里有一只黑豹。

凯勒巩意识模糊地想。

_一只黑豹。_

牠轻巧地蹲踞在银叶树蜿蜒虬结的板根之间，金绿色的眼睛在阴影里灼灼发亮。

_一只黑豹。_

黑豹并不罕见，至少对凯勒巩来说算不上。在他以世纪论的游猎生涯中，曾不止一次地目击过这种美丽而危险的动物，甚至牠们中曾有两三位，出于猫的好奇心或是因为那一位的存在追随过他们的马群。

_但那是一只黑豹。_

牠坐在树下的暗影里。瓦萨的光辉穿透树荫落在牠圆滑的耳尖上，顺着牠优美的颈部滚落，在隆起的肩部肌肉上留下了一道毛绒的金边。牠正确凿无疑地注视着他，瞳孔在暗处扩大，圆而幽深，视线直白。

他滑下马鞍。刚刚注意到豹的视线的时候他就拉住了缰绳，如今更是解下了猎弓和箭囊挂在鞍边，拍了拍坐骑汗湿的侧颈，让沉重喘息着的马匹先行离去。豹看着他小心的动作，抖了抖耳朵。他的马沉默而顺从地回返了，蹄音顺着他们的来路渐远——这喧闹又静谧的林中只剩下了豹和他。

凯勒巩又轻又急地呼吸着，几乎感到了一种身处高山之上的窒息感。他发现自己向来稳定的双手在颤抖着，不得不握紧了双拳，闭上眼睛。他深深地吸气，强迫自己停留在原地。 _不能惊到牠_ ，他想。

他不敢直视那动物，唯恐牠因他的注视离开。他对这种动物的敏感和多疑印象深刻，保持着侧对着豹站在这条林间窄道旁的姿态，从眼角继续观察牠。豹依旧显得很平静，安稳又端正地半掩在树荫里——而且牠一直在注视着他，这让他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

凯勒巩发现自己在大量地出汗，这对于一个埃尔达来说绝非常见，通常只会因为直面冶炼的炉膛，或是花费了整日去追逐那一位的坐骑，再或是性。汗水从他的眉毛上流了下来，渗进了眼角，过量的盐分蜇痛了他的角膜，可他甚至不敢眨眼。他已经像个傻子一样在路边站了很长时间，动也不动，心中犹疑不定。有谁会相信呢？图卡芬威·提耶科莫竟然会因为不敢靠近森林里的一只野兽，几乎用上他毕生的自制力。

黑豹的耐心似乎比他还要更好。这神妙的生物沉静而稳重地蹲坐在巨树之下，胸口滑而光亮的毛发随着呼吸在光下缓慢地浮动着，几乎像是在流淌。在刚刚过去的那段既长又短的时间中，牠既没有舔舐爪子，也没有抓挠树身，亦不曾打过哈欠，只是分毫不动地注视着凯勒巩，瞳孔随着摇曳的光点放大又缩小。

他们依旧在僵持。凯勒巩想要对牠说话，但他的喉咙紧张得发干，某种他不愿承认的恐惧感阻挠着他开口。他实在太担心牠会在他开口的瞬间跑掉了。他几乎是痴迷地窥视着那动物，注视着牠闪亮的毛发，灿烂的眼睛，流动的身体曲线。他甚至注意到牠盘在脚边的尾巴尖儿在极轻微地上下浮动，随后并不诧异地发现自己的呼吸跟着那浮动的韵律转变了节奏。

但他也渐渐焦躁了起来，为他们毫无变化的距离，迟迟未能达成的接触。凯勒巩从未做过这样的事，在他人生的绝大部分时间里，和动物们建立联系是一件轻而易举的事，是他天赋的一部分，他呼唤动物们如同驱动他的手指，而后来……他这么想着，不安地攥紧了拳头，感到了焦虑在啃噬他的自制。他想要豹靠近他，留下来，而这和狩猎完全不同。他想不出计划，预见不到后果，既不知道自己在做什么，也不知道能做什么。这个历史上最伟大的猎手束手无策地被困在原地，理性岌岌可危，因为急迫和绝望热血上涌，面颊涨上了一层脏兮兮的粉色。

他开始听见血流敲击他的鼓膜，安静几乎要把他逼疯了。黑豹在树声鸟声和喋喋不休的虫声中保持着沉默，冷漠得像一块该死的石头。凯勒巩血管里的火终于烧进了大脑，这个急脾气的费诺里安达到了他眼下迷乱的精神状态所能忍耐的极限。他天性里的冲动把他击溃了，一个堪称疯狂的决定塞满了他的脑海——他混乱、昏沉而紧绷的脑海——

他弯下膝盖，轻巧地让关节落在道旁松软的土地上。他粗暴地扯开护颈的皮甲，胡乱地把松散的发辫拽到身前。

他保持着背对黑豹的姿态跪坐在了自己的脚跟上，深深地低下了头，用气声道：

“ _请_ 。”

豹站了起来，他用余光看见。狂乱的喜悦淹没了他，让他几乎想要放声尖叫。凯勒巩狠狠地咬住了自己的口腔内侧，手指用力揪紧了自己的辫梢，竭尽全力地保持着姿态。他看见那动物轻盈地跳下了巨树发达的根系，近乎无声地落在土地柔软的腐殖质上。一如啊，牠的姿态流畅又舒展，每一根肌肉都在毫不费力地相互配合。牠无声无息地离开了树影的荫蔽，又进入了另一片，仿佛一块随着光线移动的阴影。

牠在靠近。牠在树影间穿行，时而隐没于灌木丛，行动悄然无声。凯勒巩闭上了眼睛。他久经训练的感官能够捕捉到牠偶然泄露的行迹：某朵不自然摇曳的花，残叶折断的细茎，口鼻呼出的湿热空气，枯木下奔逃的马陆……他久违地全然沉浸在了这些生动的细节中，在脑海里描绘牠宽厚的爪垫是如何踩踏在半腐的叶堆上，牠结实的脖颈又是如何擦过黄蝉开着花的细枝。

黑豹走得不紧不慢，压低重心，收起爪尖，绕路到下风处踱出一条完美的弧线。牠把头颈压得很低，漂亮的肩肌在皮毛下滚动着，肩胛耸起，被上目线半遮半掩的视线显得充满威胁。凯勒巩脑海里的动物已经离得很近了，爪子落得愈发轻而慎重，寂然无声，而埃尔达依旧好似一无所知般袒露着后颈。

凯勒巩已经开始感到遗憾了。

 _原来这就是最后一个愿意理会我的动物了_ ，他想。

这个念头非常突然地来到了他的脑子里，好像一点预知的灵光，或是某位大能者的低语。这个简单的短句是如此的不容置疑、无可辩驳而又合乎情理，以至于他的直觉全盘接管了他的理性——这个他以身为饵骗来捕杀他的动物就是最后一个了。再也不会有了。再也不会有了。

黑豹靠得愈发近，这天生的猎手距离凯勒巩那片泛着潮气的皮肤只余不到半次呼吸。牠 _停步_ —— _伏低_ —— _起跳_ ——

凯勒巩被一种巨大的疲倦淹没了。他跪在林间小道的路边上，膝盖陷在爬着杂草的土堆里，好像突然连一根手指都不愿再抬起来。倦怠感从皮肤渗进了肌肉里，他仿佛置身于深水，水沉重地挤压着他，以至米尔若安维都被打破，费雅和若雅难以相容。他的费雅怪异地在躯壳之中退缩了，从他的肢体收回了感知的触须，让他那座皇皇的居所在缓慢上涨的洪水之中沉默地下陷。

三个多月来他从未如此确切而痛苦地意识到动物们背弃了他的事实，而就在方才的片刻他挥霍掉了和牠们相伴的最后十分钟、五分钟、一分钟、一秒。他呆楞在原地，耳旁拂过黑豹呼出的热风，像是全然遗忘了咫尺之遥的獠牙，也可能只是无力亦不愿再移动。他把此前的一切设想都彻底抛在了脑后，在利爪狠狠拍上他的脊椎的那个瞬间，只迟钝地动了动指尖。

被黑豹扑倒在地面上的时候，凯勒巩在想他的祖母。

埃尔达不甚清醒的意识让他反应了好一会儿，才意识到自己的颈椎尚还完好，暂且无需启程回归等候之殿。豹的呼吸湿热地滚在他的后颈上，牠用牙齿磕了一下他的皮肤，松开，又换了个角度叼了一下，谈不上粗暴但也不甚轻柔。凯勒巩困惑地睁开眼睛，试图弄清楚究竟发生了什么，但头脑依旧一片空白。他半张脸都被压进了疏松湿润的黏土里，在黑豹含住他的脖子的时候抖了一下。

黑豹松开口，跳下凯勒巩的后背，用前爪拨拉着他的肩膀把他翻过来。这动物的力气出奇的大，态度堪称坚决，直到诺多顺从地袒露出脆弱的喉管时才满意地停下。豹踩在他的胸口，爪尖伸出，凯勒巩在感到锋利的角质抵上自己的锁骨时不安地绷紧了肩膀。

他还是没能让自己的思维开始运转，完完全全是在跟着本能行动。黑豹的目光烘烤着他的面颊，凯勒巩不知怎的竟不敢抬眼，只好紧盯着黑豹踩在他皮护胸上的前脚掌。他小幅度地吸着气，偷偷去嗅黑豹身上的气味，沉醉地眯起了眼睛。

 _牠真的很奇怪_ ，他想。此前的某个瞬间，曾经有疯狂的妄念从他脑中掠过，某种邪恶的贪欲攫住了他，稍纵即逝但确然存在，让他想要制服牠拴好牠囚禁牠，不择手段地留下牠，哪怕是要去铸造锁链和囚笼。

他实在是太想念这个了。豹身上带着热烘烘的体味，被瓦萨烤化的树脂味，新鲜的植物味，甚至还有一点微不可查的花香——就好像在遇到他之前，牠曾在哪片开满野花的草地上打过滚一样。这种暖和而熟悉的气味把他所有关于邪恶计划的思绪都远远驱走了，鼓动着他把脸埋进牠的胸口。

凯勒巩难耐地动了动，惊怕地察觉到胸口的重量减轻了一点，像是豹准备抬起脚。他又一次惶恐了起来，一时间残存的全部理性都被如何才能挽留牠彻底占据。 _再多陪我一会儿，就一会儿，求求你_ 。他几乎伸出手去抓豹的小腿，咬紧了牙才管住自己的手。 _求求你_ 。在维林诺的荒野上学到的一切在他脑海中攒动，他在其中疯狂地检索着， _有什么——一定有什么——_

凯勒巩慢慢地吐出一口气，咧开嘴笑了起来。他在心里痛斥自己的迟钝，孤注一掷地撑起肩膀把手臂搭上豹的后背。他急不可耐地支起上身，把脸凑近豹的脖颈，亲昵地摩擦起来。

黑豹肩颈的肌肉滚动着收紧了，又缓缓放松，任由他动作有些夸张地蹭牠的侧颈，甚至堪称纵容地放松了压制他的前爪，只把脚轻轻搭在他胸口上。凯勒巩的眼睛亮了起来，他在胸腔里轻声地咕噜着，试探地用侧脸和鬓角去刮豹的耳朵。

他已经想不起来有多久没有向维拉们祈祷过了。但在这个瞬间，他竟然生出了呼唤那一位的冲动。假若他的引诱能够如愿以偿，那豹大概会与他形影不离长达数周，和这比起来，其他的一切都显得如此无关紧要。

黑豹的耳朵弹了弹，堪称温柔地舔了舔他的下颌。埃尔达的呼吸急促了起来，他的眼睛亮得像热炭，腾出右手开始拉扯自己的领扣。黑豹从他身上跳了下去，把头埋进了他的颈窝里——猎手屏住了呼吸——叼起了他的领子，晃着头拽了拽，示意他跟着牠走。费诺里安膝行着跟着牠滚进了路边的天竺葵丛，发现只在道旁不远就是一小片幽静的空地，厚草上毛茛，酢浆和婆婆纳星星点点地开着小花。

凯勒巩跪坐在草地上，继续脱衣服。他看起来情绪高昂，面色涨红，嘴唇因此前抿得太紧而充血，眼睛里全是掩不住的兴奋，几乎眨也不眨地盯着豹上下打量。他的肩膀比离开阿门洲的时候更宽了，大臂上的肌肉随着他脱掉上衣的动作优美地展开，显示出一种独属于弓箭手的韵律感。他又快又粗暴地拉开了饰扣扯开了绳结，几次呼吸间就让肩甲，护胸，护臂，上衣，腰带，内衣，长靴，长裤一一散落，最后咚地一声把藏在靴筒里的短匕远远的抛在地上，惊飞了一只藏在草叶下的天牛。

他很快地赤裸了，又恢复了几乎称得上是温驯的跪姿，把头凑到黑豹的脖子旁边。他比从前瘦了些，腰看上去更窄了，胸腹漂亮的肌肉不太稳定地起伏着，昭显着主人难以掩饰的激动。凯勒巩已经半勃了，他兴奋得轻微发着抖，又想去蹭野兽的脖子，却被牠躲开了，还没来得及错愕，就被黑豹踩着脸按回了地面。

牠伏在他身上，一脚踩着胸口一脚按在嘴唇上。凯勒巩胸口发闷，嘴唇被牠脚掌上的沙砾划破了，口腔里全是细微的血味。这让他战栗了一下更硬了，不管不顾地去舔牠的爪垫，尝到了苦涩的草汁和微咸的汗味。

豹放轻了爪子，凯勒巩眯起眼睛在心里偷笑了起来，更放肆地舔出了啧啧的水声，甚至用舌尖去拨弄牠的趾垫。牠呼出一口气抬起脚，热风从他的头顶拂过，痒得他缩了缩脖子。

这个胆大包天的埃尔达把脚勾上了牠的腰，脚跟引诱地在牠的脊背上滑动。他明亮如火的灰眼睛在牠的爪尖前闪烁着，挑逗般地吮吻着牠的脚掌，眼中满是跃跃欲试的笑意。牠舔了舔鼻子，把吻部凑近他的耳朵，卷走了他鬓角渗出的汗珠。

凯勒巩的耳尖飞快地变红了。他的呼吸乱了一拍，缠在黑豹身上的腿也紧了紧。豹又舔了舔他的耳朵，带刺的舌头砂纸般从细嫩的耳缘上擦过，留下了一片火辣辣的感受。牠滚烫的呼吸从敏感的耳道里灌进来，让他耳鸣得更厉害，下意识地闭了闭眼。

野兽抬起爪子把他的脸按到了一边。凯勒巩因为这个引颈就戮的姿势紧张了起来，不自在地挣了挣。他的手指蜷缩了一下，咬肌在黑豹的脚下绷紧又放松，像是想要推开牠，但最终还是控制住了自己，握紧了拳头，不安地等待着牠的行动。

豹低下头，凑近了眼前搏动着的颈动脉，细致地舔了好几下，留下了一片湿热的潮红。凯勒巩几不可见地发着抖，或许是因为正奋力抑制着自己逃生的本能，用力得颈部肌肉都在抽动。豹又舔了舔他积着汗的下颌，轻轻叼住了他的侧颈，用犬齿扣住了他的皮肤。牠没有刻意放轻动作，凯勒巩对此显然也没有他表现出来的那么镇定。他的喉结滚动着，又深又慢地调整着呼吸，抬起手扣住了黑豹的肌理坚实的肩膀，逆着毛流的方向让手指陷在毛发里，慢慢地梳理了几下。

 _三——个——月——啦_ 。他一边紧张得背肌都开始痉挛，一边摸着顺滑的温热皮毛心满意足地想。 _三个月都没有过这个啦_ 。

黑豹在喉咙里咕哝了一声，粗糙的舌头有力地舔着他潮湿的脖颈，紧绷的肩肌，又顺着泛红的锁骨往下。他的胸口上散落着不少扭曲的白亮伤痕，随着他的动作移动着，像是某种在他曾经光洁无瑕的皮肤上爬行的幼虫，难以消除。牠松开爪子转而踩在凯勒巩肩上，身子压低，用切牙磨了磨他被舔得湿淋淋的锁骨，仿佛在玩弄一块没滋没味的兽骨，又继续向下探索，用舌头卷走他前胸洇出的细汗，没轻没重地蹭过他的乳头，让凯勒巩“哈”地喘了一声。

埃尔达的腰绷紧了，脚趾蜷缩着扣紧黑豹的后背，腰胯挤压着牠的腹部。豹的毛发刮蹭着他赤裸的下身，让他狠狠一颤，但又很快追上去贴紧，从鼻子里断断续续地呼出了一口气。他已经完全硬了，阴茎紧压着小腹，躁动着的渴望灼烧得他的皮肤都在发痛，连身下柔软的草垫的存在都鲜明了起来，让他浑身热烫地发着痒，逃避般地又往牠身上贴去。

豹漫不经心地舔弄让凯勒巩难以忍受般呜咽了一声，腾出一只手粗暴地揉捏着自己的胸腹，又转而去撸动硬挺的阴茎。动物威胁般低吼了一声，抬爪把他弓起的上半身拍回地面，又挣开了他勾紧的腿。凯勒巩愣了愣，讨好地去牵牠的爪子，双手捧着去吮牠的趾缝，湿漉漉地舔顺牠前脚掌上的毛发，甚至叼了叼他的爪尖。

野兽踩上了他饱满的胸口，目标明确地舔上了他的乳头，又叼在齿间轻轻向外扯了扯。凯勒巩发出了一声噎音，并没有躲开，反而抱上牠的脖子，挺起胸膛把被刺激得肿痛的乳头往牠嘴里送。他因为过度的渴望几乎要扭动起来，喘息中带上了痛苦的欲望。

 _求求您_ ，猎手昏乱地想， _您究竟想做什么呀_ 。

他又用脸颊蹭了蹭黑豹的头顶，烦躁地意识到自己竟然要熬不过赤裸裸的生理需求。动物松开了他的乳头，舌面粗略地扫过他线条深刻的小腹，直截了当地舔上了他无助地挺立着的阴茎。他惊喘一声，腰一软摔回了地面，又痛又爽的感受从耻骨一直爬上头皮，让他眼眶都红了一圈，无意识地呜咽起来，小幅度地在空气中挺动着腰胯。

这莫测的林中生物抬眼看了他一眼，用爪子拨弄了一下他的阴茎，慢慢地把他含了进去。凯勒巩哑着嗓子发出了一声长长的、颤抖的低吟，把头用力向后仰，后背整个离开了地面，弯成了一张漂亮的猎弓。

_太热了_ ，费诺里安模模糊糊地想，从喉咙里发出了一声柔软的哼叫。他情不自禁地低头看了一眼，巧合地正对上他一直下意识躲避着的一双绿眼，登时僵住了。

牠注视着他。某种直觉的不安让凯勒巩想要躲开视线，但那双眼睛不知怎的仿佛有种魔力，幽绿得如同整座尼尔多瑞斯的合集，让他在其中迷失了。他恍惚地凝望着黑豹的莹亮双目，不由自主地回想起某株大地之后手植的栎树，浓绿的叶片被劳瑞林的辉光照透。他的头脑一片空白，被那歌声般的树绿色带走了，懵然如同第一次在维林诺的平原上听到维拉罗玛嘹亮的呼唤。

**Author's Note:**

> 原稿写于2017，遗失过。


End file.
